


like a huckleberry pie in the middle of the sky

by avosettas



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dusttale Sans (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Horrortale Sans/Dusttale Sans (Undertale), Idiots in Love, M/M, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 13:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avosettas/pseuds/avosettas
Summary: When he finally stumbles out of bed, he can't even remember why he's awake. He wouldn't have set an alarm if it wasn't important, though, so he picks up his phone slowly, holding his breath as he hopes that the alarm won't start up again when he moves the damn thing.It doesn't, thankfully. Even better, there's a reminder on the screen, telling him why he's awake so early in the first place:PICNIC WITH HORROR.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	like a huckleberry pie in the middle of the sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [armethaumaturgy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/armethaumaturgy/gifts).



> title from "huckleberry pie / mysterious ways" from the color purple
> 
> eso enables me to write So Much horrordust schmoop, thank u eso

Dust wakes to his alarm blaring, and he nearly falls out of his bed trying to stop it. The phone falls from the nightstand to the floor with a clatter as he reaches for it blindly, still half-asleep and mostly unable to see with his hood thrown over his skull. 

But it's blessedly silent once it hits the carpet, even though he's now wide awake. Apprehension knots in his gut, and that pushes him to finally throw off the covers, though he spends a fair amount of time untangling himself from them. 

Rinse and repeat. His sleeves have bunched up onto his bones uncomfortably, and his pants are all twisted around his legs. 

When he finally stumbles out of bed, feet landing heavily and clumsily against the floor, he can't even remember why he's awake. He wouldn't have set an alarm if it wasn't important, though, so he picks up his phone slowly, holding his breath as he hopes that the alarm won't start up again when he moves the damn thing. 

It doesn't, thankfully. Even better, there's a reminder on the screen, telling him why he's awake so early in the first place: 

**PICNIC WITH HORROR.**

That sets him into action, going from shambling to tripping over his own feet as he dresses. He nearly pitches face-first into a wall as he pulls his shorts on, and it's always a challenge to try and finagle his shirt on without taking his hoodie off, but he manages it. 

As he rewraps his scarf around his neck, he realizes he was supposed to bring something. What was it…? 

His phone chimes suddenly, and he startles. It's only Horror, though:

**are you awake? remember to bring a blanket down with you.**

Dust frowns. He only _has_ one blanket. He might have an extra flat sheet, though, and considering the lack of rain recently, that should be enough. 

(He hopes it's enough for Horror, too.) 

He yanks it down from his closet, thankfully not dislodging any of the gardening books on top of it. Then, he stomps down to the kitchen, sheet fluttering behind him like a cape. 

Horror is, predictably perhaps, in front of the stove, spreading peanut butter onto a few slices of bread. He hums a bit when Dust comes over to lean on his shoulder. 

"pee-bee 'nd jay?" Dust asks, watching as he exchanges one knife for another, this time putting jelly on one peanut butter-covered slice. 

"morning, bunny," Horror says instead of answering. "...yeah, unless you… want something else?" 

"nah, this is good," he replies, a little muffled by Horror's sleeve. Dust doesn't think he realizes, but he would eat anything that Horror makes. Most of them would, but Dust especially. He'd probably eat spaghetti for Horror, and that's one of the few foods that he actively avoids nowadays. 

(For a lot of reasons, but primarily to shut up his fucked-up brain. Everything else is secondary to that these days.)

Horror hums again in lieu of a reply, nearly settling into a low purr. The sandwiches are painstakingly fit together - Dust probably wouldn't have bothered lining them up so precisely, but it's fun to watch Horror do it - and slowly wrapped in tinfoil. 

Horror is so careful not to scratch through the thin aluminum with his claws, it's kind of adorable. 

"y'got… a blanket?" 

"i got a sheet," Dust replies. It's still bunched around his shoulders, hanging to the floor, and Horror snorts when he turns and sees it. 

"gonna feel all the… rocks through that," he says, but aside from that he makes no argument as he tosses the sandwiches none too gently into the little reusable shopping bag he's procured from Dust-doesn't-know-where.

"'s all i had," Dust argues as he shambles away from the stove, carefully wedging juice boxes in with their lunch. "it was this or my comforter." 

"guess we're using that, then," Horror shrugs, tossing a final pair of plastic baggies into the bag. Dust can't tell their contents exactly, but one looked like crackers, and the other like chocolate chip cookies. 

Whatever it is, he'll eat it, and he'll probably love it. He loves everything Horror gives him. 

Horror leads the way to the front door, and Dust follows, of course. 

"have fun, lovebirds," Killer crows from the couch. Horror snorts, and Dust rolls his eyes. Draped across Cross's lap, Killer seems like the lovebird here. 

"we...will," Horror says as he opens the door, holding it for Dust to slip through before following himself. 

The sky is dark, speckled with stars as it always is, but the moon is still setting. The hills are bathed in its pale light, but Dust still grabs one of the magic-powered lamps from the garden to light their way, just in case. The plants won't miss it; there are plenty of other lights strewn across the yard for them. 

They hike up the hill, illuminated by the setting moon and the magic of Dust's lamp. When they pass the crest, and the castle is just barely hidden behind the knoll, Horror sets down his bag and declares, "here is… good." 

Dust nods, unwrapping the sheet from his shoulders. It flutters slightly in the cool, humid air, before settling, and he has to flap it repeatedly until it spreads enough to be sat on. Then, he places the lamp onto the side closest to him to hold it down.

Horror drops to sit on it, holding his own side down, and then pulls his bag to the center and begins setting the food out. Dust rounds the sheet and sits on his knees beside him, rather than across from him as Horror seemed to expect. 

But a purr emanates from him when Dust leans against his side, pleased and happy. He sets out the sandwiches in one pile, and the plastic bags of snacks in a separate one. Finally, he lines up the juice boxes behind both piles. 

It's silly but methodical, and it makes Dust laugh, and _that_ makes Horror smile. 

Horror punches the straw through the foil hole in one juice box and passes it to Dust silently before moving onto unwrap a sandwich. Dust watches him rather sleepily, still groggy from waking up so quickly. Not to mention that Horror's slow movements lull him into relaxation. 

"here," Horror says, placing the partially unwrapped sandwich in his lap. It startles Dust slightly, and Horror laughs a bit. "should… rest a bit." 

"nah," Dust replies, picking up the offered food with ginger fingers. He's not as careful as Horror; his claws rip the foil covering the sandwich like a hot knife through butter. But it's delicious, as everything Horror makes is. "wouldn't wanna miss this." 

Horror takes a big bite of his own sandwich, chewing thoughtfully and staring up at the stars before he asks, "miss… what?" 

Dust can only shrug in reply, draining his juice box of its artificially-flavored fruit punch before stumbling on his words. "i dunno, uh - hangin' out with you. 's nice." 

"could do… this anytime, bunny," Horror tells him, muffled with his mouthful of peanut butter and jelly. "not like any of… it is going… anywhere." He nuzzles Dust's skull gently, and the heady scent of peanut butter envelops him as his own purr rises to meet Horror's. "'m not, either," he continues, like he can read Dust's mind. 

"good to know," Dust answers, softer. He can barely finish his sandwich before the calm of the day and Horror's purr vibrating along his body lull him back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter @avosettas


End file.
